


All Aboard

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Actuality, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aoba is an idiot, Chikan, Come as Lube, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Noiz has his feeling sense very reduced but not gone, Piercings, Sexy Explicit Times at Chapter 5, Spit As Lube, Swearing, Train Molesting, Trains, he also has his nipples and navel pierced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba's paths cross while taking the same train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think the fandom needed some Chikan.
> 
> Also, I think nipple piercings are sexy. check this out:  
> http://th03.deviantart.net/fs71/300W/f/2014/196/4/0/noiz_x_reader___a_new_past_time__lemon__by_pinkstar144-d7quby9.jpg
> 
> Self beta'd, sorry for any mistakes.  
> 

It was the hottest season in Midorijima, and although the heat doesn't bother him much, his body is… and after finding himself being dripping wet from sweat during his train ride, he decides to change his usual way of clothing. So he observed the people around. People actually flinched when his eyes were posed on them. _How stupid._

_So t-shirts and jeans._

“Oi” he said to some guy somewhat near.

The guy jumped a little and looked at him warily. _tsk._ “yes?”

“Where did you buy you clothes at?” asked Noiz

“W-what?”

“Where. did you. buy. your clothes. at.” Noiz said impatiently.

“Ah, yeah, Pla-Platinum Mall, its on the next station! I think.”

(҂⌣̀_⌣́)

 _Platinum Mall huh? I better look it up online. Yeap, next station._ He didn’t bother to thank the guy, who was still scared. _What an ass._ Noiz waited for the next stop and was gone.

***  
_What a weird guy_ Aoba thinks, he had already seen him a couple of times before, they go to the same station and board the same train vehicle, from different gates. Aoba moves through the people for the chance to have a better look at the punk kid. _He has a incredibly terrible sense of fashion and has piercings all over his face... how come he is wearing a beanie of all things with this heat though?!_

Aoba was wearing skinny blue jeans, shredded here and there and a black t-shirt. He was now heading for Toue Institute for intensive Public Relations course. Nobody understood why he suddenly was so interested in such a course, but Aoba looked so excited, everyone cheered on him. Well, maybe except Tae, she just hmmph’d with a scowl, but he knew she was happy for him. Aoba couldn't fail them.

He continues to watch the guy, the punk kid had literally a spherical force field around him, cause the people would try and squeeze away from him. It was actually funny. Aoba snickered a bit. Is he actually talking to someone? Aoba tries to keep on getting closer, but trips over a guy. “Hey, watch it!”

“Sorry!” he said quickly. And when he looks back...

 _Ooh he’s already leaving today :(._ People quickly occupied the empty space and Aoba was pushed once again. _1 more station, 1 more station._

***  
Noiz begun to regret his decision. People were stuck to him now, and although his sense of feeling was very reduced, it was fucking annoying and uncomfortable. _He should have kept his old clothes, that kept everyone away. Ugh._

He feels a wave of people entering on the next station and someone pushes against his back almost making him lose balance. His patience is running low, a thick vein creeping out… he feels like punching everyone on this goddamn train.

Noiz turns around with a clenched fist, but what he sees is a blue haired girl (blue? seriously?) with her head down and hands pressed together as in a plea just above her head.

“Sorry!!!” he said.

 _Wait. He?_   The blue-haired 'he' looks up and Noiz meets overly apologetic golden eyes… which immediately change to highly surprised, then confused, then surprised again and finally very embarrassed. _What the fuck is wrong with this person._

Noiz had actually seen him a couple of times before, shiny blue hair difficult to miss. _So it's you._

***  
Aoba tries to keep his distance, but with no much avail. _Crap crap crap, is it actually that guy? what happened to his clothes? These one suits them so much better now, he’s actually gorgeous. Wait, what am I even thinking?_

A few moments later a new wave of people attempt to get in and they are pushed again, nobody actually getting off.

Aoba is now pressed completely against Noiz, hands over his chest. _Wait, what the hell am I touching?_

***  
_Huh? Is this guy actually feeling my nipple piercings?_

Noiz looks at him with a questioning frown. _He is looking confused again._ Then he gets redder and redder for the second. _Is he about to cry?!_ And Noiz is pushed away suddenly... _What. the. fuck._

***  
Aoba is puzzled. _How come he also had metal there? Doesn’t this shit hurt?! Is he pierced all over?_ the thinks while tapping them.

_His chest is toned, the piercings must look gorgeous... I MEAN--_

The push made the people startle and push back with more force. Aoba’s face now rests over Noiz’s claveage bone, chest against chest, with his hands gripping the stranger's shoulders for balance.

***  
Noiz still does nothing, but can’t believe this shit. He then notices his own hands were holding the guy by the waist. _Huh…_

***  
_Is he taking me by the waist?!_

Aoba was shocked, but he didn’t dare push away again. _He is probably just trying to help me..._

Aoba starts to turn his head slowly, the guy is a little taller than him, his v-neck green t-shirt was very soft and smelled like new. His cheek accidentally brushed against his bare neck and a chill run through his spine. Embarrassed, he quickly glanced at him just as to see the recoil his actions would most likely have caused.

_He just stares... it's kinda creepy... I wonder whats his deal._

Aoba continues to lock eyes with him. _His eyes are so fucking intense and beautiful. Why does he suddenly have this scowl now? Why is he staring at me with this nasty scowl?  Oh yeah I was just touching his friggin nipples! OMG! What do I do?!!_

***  
_There we go with the massive expression shifts._

…

…

_What a weirdo._

Aoba tries to push himself away again but he is pushed back.

So they actually stay like that for a while, except that Aoba is now looking to the other side again, still leaning on him. Noiz had better balance. 

He then feels the other man relax, doesn't seem to mind his hands are posed on his waist.

__He’s pretty hot actually._ _

Noiz lowers his hand just barely to reach over Aoba’s hipbone. He can feel the other man tense up, hitch a breath, but doesn’t pull away.

_Maybe this is not so bad after all._

***  
_Well, oh. This… I… am I imagining things?_

Aoba moves his hips a bit to change his body balance and feels the grip gets slightly tighter.  _Well I don't think that was accidental, was it?_ Aoba relaxes his hands that were gripping at the blond's shoulders and shyly tries to look at him again. _For once he is looking somewhere else._

Little sweat drops glisten on the blond’s neck.

***  
_Isn't the next station where he usually gets off?_

Noiz hears a deep exhale and meets eyes with him again. His pupils are dilated, his eyelashes heavy and, mouth a little agape. _What a good looking freak._

Noiz brings him even closer by gently pulling at his hip and gets him to lean over his thigh.

“... _Oh?_ ” _He has a boner?_

***  
It was barely audible, but Aoba heard it clearly, from deep beneath his chest.  _That voice. so fucking hot._   _And those eyes..._  His groin is pressing against the blond's thigh and Aoba can't help buckle against it.

The trains deaccelerates.

““ARRIVING SENTĀ STATION PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOUR BELONGINGS””

Aoba is violently woken up from his daze by the train announcer. _Fuck!_ He starts moving alarmingly, apologizing his way through everyone even though most of them were getting out too. He somehow reaches the exit before anyone else and gets the hell out of there.

_That was totally crazy. I must be sick. It must be some side effect from granny’s medication. Yes, thats it!_

He stops running. His erection starts to subside and is completely gone by the time he arrives the intitute.

_Who am I kidding… I’m a disaster… I just humped on some stranger’s leg on the train, not even Ren does that. I’m the worst._

***  
_That was… interesting._

Noiz is no longer bothered by the other people… most of them got off at that last station, anyway. Now he could sit and think. _Interesting indeed._

Noiz is smiling. A perverse kind of smile. People start getting away from him again.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba feels terribly guilty about what happened last time, but then he is seriously harassed... and then he is seriously mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self beta'd

Four days passed since Aoba hadn't met the blond again, 2 if he didn't count the weekend.

Four days without proper sleep.

On the fifth day he boards the train and stays at the side of the enrance gate, letting the wave push their way without him. He then quickly checks the place all over but doesn't catch any sight of him. He sighed, he didn't even know if he should feel relief, guilt or frustration. He somehow managed all at the same time, It’s Aoba we are talking about.

_He has probably chosen some other vehicle so he couldn't be bothered by a guy in heat humping on his leg... oh god._

***  
Noiz watches as the cute blue haired weirdo enters the train in a rush, leans his back against him and looks around frantically. He then sighs dramatically, scratches the back of his head and proceeds to blush and shake his head with his hands covering his face.

_This guy has no sense of discretion whatsoever._

Suddenly the shorter man realizes that he is not leaning over the wall beside the door, he was indeed leaning on some _one_. Blue strands swip over Noiz’s face. _Soft._

Gold eyes widen, flush never leaving his cheeks. He spins his head back and hugs himself.

_Cute._

After a second, the smaller man actually straightens up proceeds to do a series of poses to reassure himself and act all serious. _What is he doing?_

Noiz tries his very best not to laugh at him. His eyebrows flex in concern, and a tiny, almost imperceptible non-vicious smile manages to show. It’s sort of the first time something like that happened to him.

_And there he goes again with the head shaking._

(“థᴗథ) _Hmmpff-...This guy is just so weird._

***  
_Omg, omg, omg. I’m so stupid. Why is this happening? And he just STARED AT ME, WTF_ _!_

_Get yourself together Aoba. Act natural. Theres two adults riding a train, nothing more. A criminally sexy, blank faced, pierced guy who I happen to be seriously attracted to apparently. Ah! Shut up!_

_Wait. Did he just… snort at me?!_ But when Aoba looks at him, he looks annoyed. ( ;¬_¬).  _Ha-?_

Of course the train stops for another wave of people to enter the constipated train, making Aoba lose his balance.

“ _Woah-_!” he exclaims as he falls back. Two hands grab him by the arms and they both stumble over the wall, they would have fallen if it wasn't for that wall.

Old ladies grumble in their seats, insulting the terrible train service they are providing and how the government should immediately do something about it. More people keep entering and they are being seriously squeezed. His back against is pushed directly against the blond's hard chest. _Our shirts are way too thin for this..._

_And my butt... oh no._

_Please someone just kill me._

Aoba has to decide if he uses his satchel bag as a barrier between himself and the blond, or himself and the fat middle-aged lady in front of him. _She looks as she is about to have a heat stroke._

His hand is freezed upon the bag at his side, unsure of what to do next. The train advances and the movement make them brush against each other. He is able to ignore the lady's body against him... but ignore the blond's body against him? no, that he is not able.

Noiz is now relaxed against the wall besides the gate... with the every intention in staying this way. His hands are still grabbing the smaller man by the arms... and observing he isn't being brushed off, Noiz quickly decides to make a move and watch what happens.

Aoba then feels the blond's hands retreating, to then land over the sides of his waist, caressing suggestively, never too aggressive... and coming to a stop over his hipbones. Aoba still doesn't respond in any way, paralysed.

His breath hitches when he suddenly feels himself being pulled and bucked upon... blood starts travelling rapidly south. In the midst of panic he manages to put the bag over his groin. The middle-aged lady squeals and then grumbles. _Ah- I'm saved._

Hands still hold him tight. _Well not quite._ Aoba sobs internally.

***  
Noiz is pleased to see the blue haired chose not to put the satchel between them, and is even more pleased to see he actually held it tightly against his own crotch. _Heh. So you like it, huh?_  

He can see Aoba’s firm butt is being generously brushed against him.  _Not. enough._

Noiz takes a firmer hold of him and buckles his own hips against the blue-haired man's butt. Their coarse jeans scratch together and Aoba’s butt cheeks fit perfectly over Noiz’s growing shaft. The movement of the train helping disguise the straddling motion. _Ah That’s better._

Aoba stammers. Noiz smiles devilishly.

***  
_Aah... he is… ah-… He is pressing against me. I can feel him. Ah._

The taller man's right hand travels slowly up again to caress over the blue haired’s ribs, nearing dangerously to one of his nipples. The other hand still keeping him in place.

Aoba forgets he’s in a public place (he will panic about it later) and steadily gives in.

He now arches his back in order to press his ass even harder against the blond’s erection, feeling it. __It’s... big.__

***  
“ _Hmm..._?” Noiz hums, amused. _So you are_ giving _it to me?_  

He didn't miss it when the smaller man hatched his breath at the time he let out this hum, ears on fire. Noiz is tempted to just bite at one. Left hand slowly but firmly adventures ahead... making Aoba press the satchel bag against him earnestly again, hiding the taller man’s hand as a side-effect. “ _Heh._ ” Noiz muses again. Aoba jerks his butt against him in response.

_Oh, so you like my voice, huh?_

***  
“What’s your name?” The blond asks him.

“my… w-what?” Aoba stammers, still in a daze while he feels hot breath over his ear.

“Your name” Noiz repeats even closer.

“Ah- Aoba… my name is Aoba” answers idly, biting his lip. _Talk to me more._

“Well, Aoba...” Noiz makes sure to drop an octave at his name, making him want to close his eyes. “I believe this is your stop.”

"My...-" Aoba blinks once, twice. _Huh?_

“ARRIVING SENTĀ STATION PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOUR BELONGINGS”

“NANIIII?!?”

The long haired man freezes from head to toe and then proceeds to flee.

***  
Noiz laughes. Can’t even remember the last time he laughed. Tears creep from the borders of his eyes as he presses a hand against his mouth, trying to muffle the sounds. _That was so fucking good in so many ways._

*****  
Aoba can’t concentrate of course, and the material is intense... at this rhythm he is gonna fail badly. _And all because this creep._ _How does he dare do that to him? AND IN A PUBLIC PLACE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT JERK?_   _（;≧д≦）!! I MEAN-!_

“Are you ok Aoba-san?!?” A class-mate name Clear asks with strong concern.

“Clear! Yes! I’m fine! completely fine, spectacular, thanks for asking...”

Clear just looks at him (.﹒︣︿﹒︣.) 

Aoba sighs, he shouldn’t be taking it on him. “I’m ok, really… sorry for worrying you and being rude, Clear.”

"It's ok Aoba-san, you don't need to apologise to me." Clear smiles sincerely.

Aoba smiles back, relaxing a bit. He then tries to concentrate and pay attention to the teacher again. Minutes pass and Aoba finds himself doodling himself stabbing the brat all over his notes. He stops.  _Well, It’s not like I didn’t respond to him... I can’t really blame him alone, can I? Hmmph… I guess it's my fault too... But seriously, touching me like that while being literally suRROWNDED BY SO MANEY PEOPLE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!? SURELY THE BRAT HAS SOME NERVE!_ **ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ#**

“Aoba-saaaaan!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry... Clear, I’m not feeling well, can I borrow your notes again?”

“Of course Aoba-san, you should head home early if you are not feeling well, I’ll email you the notes as soon as I'm able!”

“Yeah. Thank you, you are a life saver.” Aoba smiles warmly.

#### “Anytime, Mastaa~! (@°▽°@)” 

Aoba cringes. “I already told you not to call me that, _Clear_.”

“Gomenasai... Aoba-saaan... (╥︿╥)"

*  
Arriving home, Aoba is exhausted... but his mind is still swirling.  _He even dare ask my name!? How COULD he?!! THE GUT! I mean...Well... that's actually not so terrible... BUT STILL!_

“Aoba! Useless grand-son! Come down for dinner!”

“Haaaaaai.”

Moments later, Aoba fidgets in his plate…

“Hey, what's wrong? It’s somebody bothering you at the institute?” Tae asks roughly.

“Well, not exactly… I mean-” Aoba stares at her.  _How did she even know?_

“Aoba!" Tae interrupts "You can’t let that happen to you! You have to confront the problem. No one will never know what you want if you don’t voice it out, and no one will do your fights for you. That's the way the world works, you have to take care of yourself- Are you listening!? ”

“Yes granny, loud and clear... and you are right... thank you.”

“Yeah yeah. Now eat properly.”

“Yes granny.”

*  
Lying in bed, he thinks about how to deal with this blond problem. 

 _Damn smug brats… they think they are so cool and sexy… sigh… he didn't even tell me his own name for crying out loud…_ Slowly, Aoba begins to fall asleep _ _... What a long day.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clear is even cuter than Aoba. Noiz must never know .o.
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s the deal with brats being so annoying?  
> (note: changed Toiji for Sentā)

The next day, Aoba decides to go to the train station earlier. So when he arrives, he starts to scan the place quickly. _I wonder if he’ll even show up today._

***  
Noiz is distracted watching the news streamed in the station. Association of mothers against violence provoked by video-games, ‘Our innocent children are being taught to turn into cereal muuhrderaahrs!!’ _Tsk. Stupid people._

Noiz wonders if Aoba would show up today... _Well he is obviously not looking for money, so sex it is._

***  
Aoba finds him. _Ah, there he is, strawberry blond pretty easy to spot… ah, not to mention his countless piercings all over his face, the freak… and those neon green and black t-shirts he wears now that make his eyes stand out so much and those black jeans that fits him so-. Wait, weren’t those the same colours he used to wear before? Guess he is still that punk brat I used to glance at. How annoying._ Deep down, he secretly likes that.

_Aoba shakes his head from side to side and then approaches the kid._

“There you are!” Aoba speaks loudly and sticks at his forehead with his index finger. The blond just looks at him, a red mark forming in his pale skin. He manages to show a hint of surprise bur quickly returns blank. _Wait, shouldn’t that have hurt?_

_Never mind that, he is just blank. Why, he-? Whatever. Shouldn’t he be apologizing or something?_

***  
_Why is he poking at my forehead? Is this some kind of menace?_ Noiz touches at the spot and then lets his arm hang on his side again while the other idly rests on his pocket. _He looks angry... why would he be angry...?_

…

…

_He is not saying anything..._

_..._

Soon enough Aoba loses his patience and with a growl, begins the loud ranting. “Do you have the slightest idea of what you have done to me? It’s called sexual harrasment you doofus,-”

 _Doofus? Harassment?_ Noiz mentally repeats, puzzled.

“-And I don’t care if you are good looking or whatever, its not like that gives you some kind of weird excuse to go touching people-”

_Good loo-- tsk. excuse!? What is he even talking about?_

“-And its not like pretty clothes are gonna hide that you are actually a rebel punk with no maturity or sense of responsibility whatsoever how old are you anyway? Oh my god shouldn’t you be at school or something?” Aoba dramatically exclaims.

“I’m not a scholar.” Noiz interjects but Aoba keeps ranting above him.

“You think that being all stoic or whatever is actually sexy well it is not, Mister.” Aoba accuses while pointing at him.

_'Mister'? Hmpph. How old is he?_

“-And by the way whats up with all those piercings and your hair its ridiculous it shines too mu-- Wait... Are you mocking me? Are you seriously laughing at me right now omg this is what it takes for you to show some kind of expression you annoying blank-faced brat this is not funny at all… you can’t go and- Oh so now you scowl how nice of you it's not like I’m intimidated you know… It’s not like I’m-”

 Noiz looks to the side for a sec. “Hey.”

“-like the ones that you kept away with that force field of yours and-”

 _Force field?_   _What?_ “Hey, Aoba.”

“-Are you even listening? What does it take for a punk kid like you hear someone out you should learn some respect specially when you have violated my personal integrity more than once and I don’t even know your name for god’s sake and what the hell you know mine that's not fair at all and you are just-”

“AOBA!” Noiz interrupts once more.

“WHAT?!?”

“The gates are about to close.”

“You what now?”

"The _gate_ -" SIGH.

He grabs Aoba abruptly by the hand and quickly pulled him into running.

“O _-oooi_! What are you doing- Ah! The gates are about to close!!”

(҂ **҂** ⌣̀_⌣́) _Schtt._

 _*  
_ They somehow manage to get inside, doors almost catching Aoba's hair. “Aah-- that was close...” Says a panting Aoba.

Noiz had both palms against the doors on each side of Aoba’s torso. Aoba looks at their current position and looks alarmed and accusatory.

Noiz scowls in concentration and a drop of sweat forms on the side of his forehead. He is actually keeping a distance from Aoba and pushing everyone else to maintain it so.The people next to them pushed defiantly at him, they were angry at them. Noiz stared back with a _very_ pissed-off look which actually made them flinch back a little. He sighs. _How troublesome._

Aoba finally gets the situation and feels surprised... and then very self-conscious.

_Ugh. Again with the face shifts?_

A few moments pass.

"Hey... " Aoba starts warily.

"Yeah?"

“...Thank you...” Aoba mutters.

 _Oh?_ Noiz looks at him quizzically but Aoba averts the gaze and crosses one arm against his body.  

Another moment passes, the two.

“Noiz.”

“What?” Aoba seemed like woken up from a slumber.

“Noiz. My name.”

“No-...iz”

“Yeah.”

***  
“ARRIVING MIRANO STATION PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOUR BELONGINGS”

Aoba’s eyes widen. _Crap. I'm leaning against this damned gate._

But Aoba’s concern is in vain, cause Noiz gracefully pulls Aoba with him in a circular motion and lets the wave of people make its way in without them standing in the way. Noiz keeps scowling with his eyes closed as he waits for the passengers to settle. Gates close again.

 _He is so close again, our bellies are pressed together, I’m barely 2 cm away from his mouth._  Aoba notices his clothed eyes, scowl deep. _He is really concentrated..._

Not a second had passed before the doors started closing and Aoba is swiftly spined to the previous position. The space between them is regained, stretched arms held tense on either side of his head/torso, people grumbling around them again.

_Is he doing this for me? Why is he being so nice to me? After I yelled at him and everything._

***  
_His body felt good._

Thick silence happen between them as they travel. Aoba blushed each time he's pinned around. _Ah... what a shame he doesn't travel further._

Every now and then Aoba tries to steal glances, Noiz catches all of them. 

“...You don’t have to do this, you know?”  _He is pouting, how cute._

“‘This.’” Noiz repeats, eyebrows barely rised.

“Protect me...” says very low. Noiz's eyes widen, a little taken aback. _Am I?_ _  
_

“People are pushing on you and-” _I_ am  _protecting him_.  _Why?_

Noiz brushes the thought away and quickly regains composure “Ooh, so you are saying you want me closer...?”

"Want you clo-!? _Tsk_. I’m not saying that you cocky little brat what are you even trying to imply why would you even say that I’m trying to be grateful you stupid fuck-” 

“Your stop is coming.”

"-how come you can be so insensitive given what happened between us i mean not like we even _know_ each other omg this is-"

"Aoba, your stop." Noiz says louder.

“Don’t try change the subject you bra-”

“ARRIVING SENTĀ STATION PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOUR BELONGINGS”

“Ah!”

_Sigh._

Aoba, completely forgetting what he was saying before, secures his bag over his chest and worriedly waits for the doors to open. "Sorry, you were trying to tell me." Aoba apologises. Noiz blinks.

"...What's up with everything interrupting me though..." Aoba mutteres lowly, with a big pout. _Pfft._   _He is so fucking cute._

"You just talk too much."

Noiz then suddenly catches hold of Aoba’s shoulders before he could even have the time to react, spins him 180º this time, and just as the same time the doors start to open, Noiz says “See you later.” pecks him on the cheek, very close to his mouth, and pushes him toughly out of the vehicle. He watches as the very altered bluenette is brusquely drifted away in a tidal wave of people.  _Heh. That will fuel him for sure._

Noiz seats, like 90% got down on that stop, Sentā being the center of Midorijima by definition. Noiz wonders what is he up to.  _What a weird guy, if he doesn't want sex from me, not directly at least, what does he want?_

_And why did I even care if he was pushed around or not?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not like Noiz wants to see him again or anything!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabbles of their time together on the train and plot development until incoming sexy times.

Every single weekday, Noiz waits silently at the station and greets Aoba with a simple 'Yo.' as soon as he's near. There are days in which Noiz keeps some distance and chat randomly and there are days in which they just happen to press against each other without saying much. The latter often leaving a very flustered Aoba and a highly amused Noiz… But Aoba always came back, now matter how “pissed-off” he was at him. Either of them admits it, but they start to miss each other terribly, specially during weekends... their time together is so short.

Days pass by, storm and rain, neither of them fail to show. Not even the time when Aoba had a slight fever... he just returned home early, not without receiving an annoyed knock in the head form Noiz's part for being silly. Or some other time, in which Noiz was late, making them miss the 9 a.m. train... Aoba sighed, relieved, when he showed up, but then he knocked him in the head this time, for making him late for his course.

*****  
“Social Relations... what kind of useless course is that?”  
“ _Tsk._ Something that a conceited antisocial piece of fuck couldn’t even begin to understand.- *Sigh*… where are youheaded anyway?”  
“Pizza.”  
“Pizza...”  
“Yes.”  
“Pizza, seriously…”  
“Yeah.”  
“I mean, why?”  
“It's good pizza.”  
“You annoying brat--- How come you don’t just go closer to your house, there must be hundreds of pizzerias nearby.”  
“It’s the best pizza.”  
“Why don’t you just ask them to deliver it then?”  
“They won’t, it’s too far away.”  
“Let me guess… West district, last station, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh my god.”

*****  
“So Rhyme huh? MMOs are so popular right now.”

“Have you played it?”

“Yeah, some time ago, but I don’t really remember. Long story.”

“You should play with me. Actually the gameplay is awesome and every now and then they add new features and...”

As Noiz continues to speak, Aoba happily notices it’s the first time he hears him speak so much, and so excited, even. He looks at his mouth while it moves to form the words, the shadow of a smile always there… and then this little metal bead showing every now and then, glistening with every movement, he can’t stop watching it.

“You know, it’s really rude to ignore a person while speaking” Noiz said annoyed.

_Crap me._

“I’m sorry Noiz, I...”

Noiz then tilts his head, leans over Aoba and licks him from the beginning of his neck up to his earlobe. The metal piercing brushing his skin all along. Aoba gasps and blushes furiously. “What the hell Noiz!” Aoba hissed, trying to be quiet. “People can see us.” says while covering his wet neck.

“Well I just saw you being so fascinated by my tongue piercing... I just wondered if you would also like feeling it. But given you only worried about people noticing, I guess it's pretty obvious now, isn't it?” Aoba is perplexed. _Witty bastard._

“So? Am I wrong? Need me to try again?” Noiz teases, playing with the piercing between his teeth. “Yes! I mean, No!!, I mean yes you are WRONG! Don't DARE DO IT AGAIN BRAT! IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Aoba yells. The people around stop whatever they were doing and stare at him for a few seconds.

“ _Tsk._ You are such a bad liar Aoba… Besides, you shouldn’t be yelling at a train, it unsettles the passengers.”

“Shut up...”(,,┳︿┳)

Noiz laughs and it’s a beautiful sound. Aoba can’t help but smile. “Maybe...” Noiz leans very close to Aoba’s ear, whispering. Aoba's smile fades. “Maybe... you wanna feel my tongue piercing with your own...?” Noiz’s breath tickling Aoba’s skin, giving him goosebumps. _Damnit he is so sexy._

“Aoba...” He calls softly, his lips just milimeters away. Aoba just closes his eyes, very tense, he can feel Noiz’s breath now caress his cheek. “ _Aoba_...” whispers again, getting closer and closer to his mouth. “...Your stop.” Noiz says just above the corner of Aoba’s lips.

“ARRIVING SENTĀ STATION PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOUR BELONGINGS”

Aoba just yells again.

*****  
“It’s 9 in the morning you know...” Aoba starts.  
“And?”  
“What kind of freak eats pizza at 9 in the morning?”  
“I actually arrive there around 9:45”  
Aoba just stares at him (;¬▂¬)  
“A freak like me, I guess...” Noiz shrugs.  
“Heh. So you admit you are a freak.” Aoba said triumphantly.  
“I never denied it. And you are a freak too.”  
“I’m not a freak.” Aoba says indignant.  
“Heh. Yes you are."  
“AM NOT!” Aoba yells. A big radio of passengers stop their whatever, for a third time this week, and look at him, annoyed. Aoba flinches and refugees into Noiz chest. Noiz stares back at the people witha really menacing scowl... they mind their own business again. After a few seconds, Aoba is snuzzling a bit on Noiz's chest. He is enjoying it way too much. “Well, maybe a little...” Aoba offers shyly, blushing (for multiple reasons).

Aoba then begins to pull apart. Noiz secures him near again.

*****  
Noiz was now cupping softly at Aoba’s butt, squeezing a bit. For the first time, Aoba dares to touch him back. _Heh. this is actually kind of exciting, isn’t it?_

Noiz hums in his ear, pleased. They were bracing each other, hands cupping each other’s ass. _People next to us are actually giving us their back today, how convenient (-ω-)_. Aoba can feel how they grow harder and harder by the second, both looking for more friction. Aoba then pinches Noiz's butt hard. The blond just wants to take him right then and there.

“Aoba, if you continue to do that… my hand might just slip underneath your pants” Aoba shudders pleasantly at that. _This is getting dangerously good..._

But suddenly... “Aoba? Is that you? Aoba!!” Calls an overly excited kimono wearing dude. _Oh no… Not now Koujaku..._

Aoba pleads with his eyes and Noiz retreats, there was no way the only natural blue haired man in Midorijima could play dumb. Aoba rushiedly turns to greet the hairdresser. “Ko-koujaku!”. Just for a sec, Aoba refexively looked nervously at Noiz’s direction. Koujaku seemed to pick up on that.

“Are you all right Aoba? Is this punk kid bothering you?”

“Tsk. Watch your mouth, Old Man.”

“Old man? Why, you little-"

“Stop, he is not bothering me, gee, I’m not 6 years old anymore Koujaku. So what are you doing here anyway?” _Damn, stop getting closer!_

“Oh I’m just heading to Platinum Mall, I could have just walked there but I'm kinda in a hurry, so… Hey, you sure you are all right? You are all red.” Aoba can feel Noiz’s still hard cock pressing against him from behind and his hand soflty caressing the side of his ass, as if teasingly trying to calm him down. _That's not helping at all._

“Yeah, I’m good, don’t worry! It’s just so hot in here. So why are you going to Platinum Mall of all places? ” Aoba tries to change the subject.

“Ah, I just have to purchase some client’s request product I run out of. Platinum is the only place they have stock. So why are _you_ here, didn't your course end a couple of weeks ago?” _OMG KOUJAKU YOU DICK._

Noiz hand comes to a sudden stop.

“Aaa-ah~ Yeah, I'm just meeting with a friend I met there Hahaha~” _I'm so busted._

Koujaku looks at him a little worried and looks like he is about to ask if he is _really_ sure he was all right. _Please don't ask me again if I'm all right Koujaku..._ Luckily, his stop is announced, interrupting him as he was indeed about to ask him so, so Koujaku just settles for: "Well, call me if anything happens, ok? Take care of yourself. And head home if you are not feeling well."

"Yeah, I will. Bye Koujaku, thanks" _Yeah, thanks you bastard._ Aoba waves at him, smile dropping when Koujaku is out of sight. Both Noiz and Aoba stay still. Noiz isn't drawing apart but he doesn't move either. _What the hell do I do now?_  

Neither of them says anything... any sign of arousal, gone. They just keep close for a long while, not that they could move much anyway. Aoba just wants to throw himself out of the window. "I- uh..." Aoba starts, turning to face him.

“ARRIVING SENTĀ STATION PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOUR BELONGINGS”

"Nevermind, I'm sorry..." Aoba's eyes start swelling up in shame. _I'm so stupid._ But as he begins to move, Noiz brusquely grabs him by the wrist.

“Stay.” Noiz says very quietly.

Aoba just stands there, paralysed, as the people push past him, leaving them behind.

***  
“Wanna go eat pizza with me?” Noiz asks, a little shy. He will never admit he's a actually nervous. _Please just say yes._

"Sure." Aoba crackly answers. _Ah- good. Wait... is he_ crying _?!_ Noiz quickly takes Aoba by the chin and forces him to face each other. Noiz eyes widen. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, you jerk." Aoba answers, jerking Noiz's hand off and brushing away his tears. "I'm just that I'm so relieved" he finally cracks up. "I didn't know if I could have ever faced you again *sob* I didn't know if you even really wanted me or it was just a weird game between us... I mean *sob* you never even asked me for my number or anything... I mean, I didn't either but-"

"Aoba..." Noiz interupts.

"Yeah?"

"You are so silly." and embraces him. _Seriously, that was so silly._

"And you talk way too much." Noiz teases, embracing him tighter. Aoba punches him half-heartedly and laughs softly between sobs. "And you are such an insensitive brat."

* Later...  
After finishing the call with his Granny, Aoba goes back to Noiz, pizza already in the table. “So why aren’t you angry?” Aoba asks warily while sitting.

“Why would I?” 

“I lied to you.” Aoba says guiltily, and shyly gets a slice. A line of cheese forms and Aoba takes it into his mouth with one finger. "Mmm... this is seriously good!" exclaims, pleased. _Damn. He is being erotic without even realising it._ _  
_

"No, you didn't lie, you just never mentioned your course had ended... And besides... I already knew."

"You WHAT?" Aoba sputters, almost spitting his food. _How dramatic._  "How? Oh, I know, you stupid hacker creep!"

" _Pfft._ You don't need to hack your way into knowing that kind of info. You can just enter the Institute's website and check the dates. It's not that hard, you know?"

"Not that you didn't hack into its system, regardless." _Heh..._ _Clever boy._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aoba continues.

Noiz looks at him. "That would have creeped you out." answers simply.

" _No, I-_. . . Yeah, you are probably right"..."But then... why did you stop... _you know_... touching me...?" Noiz is seriously tempted to tease him so bad at that... but he decides not to.  _Stop being so cute._

"That would have creeped you out even further." Noiz answers simply again.

Aoba blinks at this, pensive. "Ok, point taken." says showing his palms, and laughs it off, defeated. Noiz is glad he didn't ask why he didn't _say_ anything after Koujaku was gone... _that would have been troublesome to explain._

They continue eating, talking of this and that, did you happen to read something about a weird Clear guy while hacking, and things like that. The pizzeria is completely empty except for them. The owner of the place, the same old man who kindly received and served them is actually so happy for Noiz, he comes to their table and says it so, patting him in the back while asking Aoba to take care of him. It's the first time Aoba sees Noiz being genuinely embarrased; he laughs mercilessly at him. Later, when they are about to leave, the old owner calls at them and gives them 2 extra pizzas for free, to take back home and reheat. Aoba thanks him brightly, Noiz is already half out.

"Heeeh~ that old grandpa is so nicee~." Aoba muses, happily carrying the pizzas and catching up with Noiz. "What's his name?" asks chirpy.

Noiz shrugs, "I don't know, never asked."

Aoba stares at him (¬д¬。)... "Whatever, we'll ask him next time." Noiz can't help but smile at that. Aoba blushes at the realization. "... Anyway... you were right! It is the best pizza, gosh... how come the place is so small and empty?"

"Well, first of all, its morning, and second... the name just confuses the costumers."

\---  
Meanwhile at JellyFish Pizzeria's kitchen...

"♪Yura, yura~! yurameku~... nami no ma niii~♪" (*˘▾˘*)♪ Clears sings happily while kneading dough.  
\----

"So what do you usually do after eating?"  
"I just head back home."  
Aoba just stares at him again. "You are such a freak."  
"Oh? So what did you do after getting down on Sentā with no course to attend to? Hmm?"  
(//-︿-//;) _busted._ "... Why can't we just act like normal people?" Aoba says, hand covering his face.

Noiz snickers. "'Normal' is just not something we do, Aoba."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex happens, finally.

It's almost Autumn in Midorijima, the temperature had dropped significantly but was still warm, it was really nice outside, so Aoba insists in hanging out at the West District, which it's almost all residential, so its quiet and peaceful. Noiz doesn't offer any resistance.

Sitting on a bench over a small hill beside a tree, Aoba lets himself enjoy the peace. The wind blows pleasantly, making the trees move along with it and making this very pleasant sound that mixes with the bird chirps. Relaxing further on the bench, Aoba completely marvels over these big cotton clouds that make these giant shadows. Aoba tries to spread his excitement to Noiz, but the blond just mocks him for wetting himself over some friggin' clouds. Aoba huffs at him, annoyed... but when he goes to punch him for being a mood killer... he stops on his tracks. There he was, a very relaxed closed eyed Noiz... expression full of warmth as tiny spots of sunlight waver over his pale skin and glistening beads. Clouds don't compare to this.

Without the need to look at him or even open his eyes, Noiz knows he is being observed. "What's up Aboa? You are falling for me...?"  
Aoba chokes on his own saliva and starts to steam as he panics, throwing random insults and stupid excuses. Noiz ignores him and as he stands up say "Don't worry, I'm falling for you, too..." and starts to walk away.   
Aoba takes several seconds to snap out of his stupor, "W-Wait!" he calls and quickly follows him, almost forgetting the pizzas. 

*  
They head back to the train terminal, Noiz is carrying the pizzas now as a 'punishment for being a weird inconsiderate brat';When they arrive,the place is almost empty because of the hour, so they easily find some secluded seats.

"What a weird day... I guess I won't be going to Sentā anymore haha" Aoba snickers, getting comfortable, tension already gone. Noiz's mind makes a click at that, so after he places the boxes on the seat besides him, goes for Aoba's pocket and swiftly takes out his cellphone. "Oooi!!!" Aoba protests trying to eagerly recover the stolen item. Noiz just keeps him away with a single palm over his face and proceeds to rapidly operate on Aoba's phone. Once he hears his own ringtone setting off, he flings it back. Aoba quickly inspects the damage (;ಠ_ಠ)... 2 new names were there: ...'Beautiful Sex-Beast' and 'Stupid Old man'. (;;-_-)... Aoba openly shows his discontent, sermoning him... but Noiz is just stoic as he now operates on his own.

"I honestly can't believe you... Gimme that!!" Aoba says as he quicky snatches Noiz's cellphone from his hands. Aoba turns into stone. "' _AOBABE'_?!? You must be shitting me-  _Tsk._ " and proceeds to change the names from both devices, exasperated. Once he's done, he hands it back. Somehow, Noiz manages to keep completely blanked faced through all this... even as he read Aoba's contact name "The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me Since Pizza.' and then gently pockets the phone. He didn't know it was even possible to enter such a long name.

"OMG HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE SO SERIOUS?" Aoba gapes at him. Noiz's face contorts and finally cracks up, unable to muffle the laugh. "Change it up, brat!!!" "Of course not."

After a while, Aoba is tired of throwing (half-heartedly) punches at the laughing brat and are now both comfortably quiet, leaning on each other just a bit. Their hands rest above the side of their own thighs, barely entwining their pinky and ring fingers, as if it was merely accidental.  
As they are about to arrive to the station where everything begun, "Hey..."Noiz calls softly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna come over my place?" Aoba contemplates the possibility for a bit. He knows that Noiz lives alone... so things are bound to happen.

Aoba gulps as he brushes the fingers together. "Sure."

Noiz lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding... and starts playing with the fingers too. 

***  
They arrive to a modern department not very far from Aoba's home. Noiz places the pizzas on the table in front of the couch and drops himself unto the cushions, arms resting on the edge. The place is rather spacious and has really nice furniture, but it seems a little empty and cold, somehow. Aoba sits next to him. “Didn’t they hurt? Your piercings I mean...” Aoba looks at every one of them. _He has so many._  “Not really, people just cry too much... You can touch them if you want.”

Aoba doubts for a minute but then silently leans over, sitting closer, and starts carefully touching his left ear. The blond barely feels it, but closes his eyes anyway, so that Aoba can let himself be bolder.

Finger travels across Noiz face, taking its time to explore each piece. Faint scars can be seen here and there... _so many stories, so much pain... so much I don't know._ Aoba looks at his closed eyes, all his features relaxed, but not completely. He wanted to ask so many things so badly, to get to know him, to get him. _Why would he always be annoyed at the world?_ Aoba wondered to himself as he touched his frown. _Where is he from? Does he have any family?_ as he touches his unusual brows. _Why would he keep everything to himself so much?_ as he gently tugs on his snakebite.  _  
_

" _Aah_..." Noiz reacts, his voice very low, eyes still closed. Aoba gulps and slowly moves to sit on the blond's lap, Noiz places his hands over the blunette's hips, welcoming. _Are we really falling for each other?_  Aoba leans closer... and after cupping the other's face between his hands, he starts kissing at each piercing in the same order, still lost in thought.  _Am I able to make him happy...?_

But when he reaches for his skane bites, stops at a sudden realization. Noiz mouth was agape, breathing heavily, heart pumping hard, lips moistened. _We... we have never really kissed properly before._ “Noiz, I...”

“Do it.” Noiz says without opening his eyes. Aoba's heart threatens to break through. " _Do it._ Aoba" he says again, more commanding, but still not taking control. “ _Kiss me._ ”

Aoba lets out a nervous breath, leans in again and with a final shaky inhale, he finally, _finally,_  seal their lips. Both exhale through the nose at the same time, just staying like that for a while.

They slowly start to give each other short open mouth kisses as they tilt their heads from one side to the other as they deepen it, caressing their tongues.

***  
_Took you long enough, geez._  "My turn."Noiz grabs him by the nape and deepens the kiss even more, inserting his own tongue in his, teasing him with the metal bead. Aoba moans, letting his mouth be dominated. _Mmm that face is so hot..._ Noiz muses to himself while griping at his hips again, guiding him to sit better over his groin. They are both visibly turned on by now. 

Noiz strokes Aoba's leg up and down seductively; his fingers ever so close to his erection, but never touching it. Aoba starts rimming over the blond, in order to feel him. _"_ Aah _..._ _Aoba..._ "  _I like that._ _  
_

Noiz's dick is rock hard as Aoba straddles him intensely, with confidence. From the movement, Noiz can tell that he is eagerly searching to be touched properly, dick trapped tightly between his leg and the coarse fabric.  _He is getting desperate so fast..._ Noiz can't help but smile while kissing as he featherly slides over Aoba's cock with just one finger. _Lose your patience on me._

Aobawhimpers and breaks the kiss, breathing heavily on Noiz ear and grasping gently at his hair. He keeps trying to move his hips towards the fingers, as if pleading him to touch him more. Noiz grabs him by the jaw with the other hand, sticks his own tongue out and brushes the bead all along the bluenette's bottom lip, still teasing him with just one finger.  _Come on, Aoba._

Aoba tries to kiss him again but Noiz keeps him in place, gently but firmly holding his blue strands from the scalp, knowing his hair is actually sensitive. Aoba moans half-closing his eyes. Noiz sticks his tongue again and crosses Aoba's top lip while very softly brushing his thumb against the tip of his dick. He does this again and again, not letting Aoba kiss him nor increasing the pressure.  _Lose it!_

"What's up _Aobabe?_ You look...  _flustered_." Noiz says as he licks Aoba's lips once again. The blue haired man indeed looses it, tugs at his blond strands really hard, catches the damn piercing between his teeth and pulls. _AH!... Good boy._

***  
The most lewd sound he had ever heard the blond utter resonates in his ears.  _Oh god._ He pulls again. _Let me hear you more._ Noiz groans lasciviously and starts kneading eagerly on Aoba's dick, freeing his tongue in the process "Is this what you wanted so bad, Aoba?" Noiz asks mischieviously, hand rapidly stroking up and down over the surface of his jeans. Aoba whimpers and bites on Noiz's neck, trying to muffle his voice. _Yes...!!_ Aoba wants to moan, but instead he chooses to defy him "Is _this_ what _you_ wanted?" while tugging tightly at his nipple piercing over the clothes... and biting his lip before he could hear another witty response.

"Nnhh-" Noiz is finally speechless. Aoba feels a powerful rush all over his body. _I can't possibly bare with this._ Noiz is quick to gain control again and takes Aoba's shirt off to immediately dig his fingerprints all over his soft skin and kissing him profusely on his pierceless buds.

" _Just_ \-- take me to the bedroom, damn you!" Aoba demands.

“Your wish is my command." Noiz teasingly says, abruptly grabs his butt with a spank and stands up. Aoba has to quickly embrace him if he didn't want to fall.…  _the jerk._  Noiz's fingers travel over and over above his hole as he carries him, but never fully reaching it. "I hate you so much, Noiz." Aoba mutters. "Aw, thats so sweet. ...off you go." the blond mocks, throwing him over the bed after unbuckling his arms. Aoba gasps, stunned. Noiz takes his own shirt off, all his muscles tensing up in the action and kneels between his legs. He then places his knees under a very stunned Aoba’s things and places his hips higher so that his butt is not touching the mattress anymore.

Noiz pulls him close over his groin and thrusts against him. " _God,_  Noiz. _Please._ These jeans are too fucking tight."Noiz hums and starts unbuckling them slowly, then takes his dick out carefully and immediately licks his own hand coats it wet. Aoba's body arches in response, bucking his hips involuntarily. Noiz smiles at that.

"Touch yourself, Aoba." Noiz orders. The smaller man hitches his breath but does as he's told. Noiz starts to unbutton his own pants.

Aoba has to bite on his knuckles as he watches the blond painfully sticks it out and starts pumping himself.  _fuuck- thats so fucking hot...Wait, are those...?_  "You-... you got beads there too?!  _Ah-_  you  _perv freak_!"  _God..._

***  
_Heh._ "Glad you like them, Aobabe."  

“Sto- stop calling me that, you jerk.” Aoba protests. But Noiz ignores him as he continues to touch himself at the sight. “You should just look at yourself, half dressed, all flushed for me, dripping wet… you are so sexy, Aoba.” Noiz muses, never stopping. Aoba is speechless, mesmerized as he watches him please himself. _Umm... why did you stop?_   "I didn't tell you to stop, Aobabe." 

Aoba gulps, averts his face and starts touching himself again, still biting hard at his knuckles. "You are so embarrassing..." mutters.  _How cute._

Noiz laughs a bit and continues to undress the bluenette, leaving the pants and boxers carelessly hanging from one of his legs. He doesn't even bother to take off his own as he pulls Aoba closer and brings Aoba's dick to his. "Ok, let me do it for you."

Aoba can feel the metal pieces press on his sensitive flesh as Noiz pumps them together, the situation overcomes Aoba and starts mewling lewdly. “You are so vocal, Aoba. God. It's so sexy.” Noiz says, accelerating, bringing louder moans onto Aoba's mouth.

“No- iz~!, this is... _too much_!” Aoba whimpers, his body pleading for release. The blond stops for a sec, spits on his hand and says "No.  _This_ is too much." and resumes to jerk them off extremely fast. Aoba can't stand it anymore and arching intensely, he comes all over his chest and stomach, lines almost reaching his face. The sight sends Noiz over the edge and as he continues pumping frantically, he drowns on the sight of a very desperate Aoba, shaking madly cause he's way too sensitive now. Noiz finally comes with a loud groan.

"You _brat_." Aoba breathes heavily, trying to recover. "Don't do that after I already came!!"

"But you looked so good..." Noiz replies. _That was hardcore erotic_

Aoba rolls his eyes " _Ugh_. Lets go take a shower." _Shower?_

Aoba starts to incorporate, but a firm hand pushes him down again. "Do you seriously think after all the pent up sexual frustration you put on me over the weeks, I'm already done with you? _Tsk._ "

Noiz strongly lifts him by his lower back, bringing Aoba's exposed butt high up, legs bent over his torso. "What the hell are yo-- ? AAAH!" Aoba tightly grasps on the covers as Noiz's tongue is now licking over Aoba's entrance. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" _Here we go again..._

"Well, I need to prep you... but since I didn't expect you to come today, I don't have any lube prepared." Aoba cringes. _Heh. So easy._ "Two birds, one stone..." 

"That's not what I mea-Aaannh!" Noiz buries his tongue easily. "What _did_ you mean, then?"

"I, uh.. _Mmmmnn!_ I'm still sensitive _!!_ " Noiz brushes his bead over.  _Ah, stay still already._  Noiz stares down at him "But how am I supposed to fuck you if I don't prep you properly?" Noiz teases. "I- _Aaah~_ "

"Just stay still, Aoba. Please." Noiz pleads. _That should do it._ He continues to circle over his hole and Aoba's mind slowly starts to drift away. Noiz then thrusts his tongue in as deep as he can and flicks it. Aoba bites hard at his hand, muffling his moans, tears run from the corners of his eyes because of the shame... precum already glistening over his swollen dick.  _Feels that good, huh?_

***  
_This is so embarrassing!_ Aoba cries to himself.  _Why aren't I able to quiet down...? Fuck, I can't bare it!_   "Noiz..." Aoba calls. The blond ignores him, lays him down on the matress and immediately and inserts a finger, then two. _Oh my god._ "Noiz, _please_." Hez ignores him again and takes Aoba's cock into his mouth as he scissors him gently. "NOIZ! Just  _do me!_   _Please!_ ”"

Noiz stops. "Aoba... if you continue to shamelessly plead like that... I..."

“Just _do it, Noiz..._   _I can't bare it anymore. Please just Fuck me._ ”

With the little self control he has left, Noiz inhales sharply and proceeds to gently withdraw his fingers and place himself between his legs again. He takes his own dick and smears the cum from his previous orgasm and mixes it with more saliva. Aoba is anxiously expectant as the blond draws circles over his hole. _Almost...!_

Noiz and pushes in. “ _Mmmnnh..._ so  _tight_ , Aoba.” praises as he penetrates slowly. “It's so hard for me to not just... wreck you... right now.” confesses as he pushes down his thighs and enters him fully. The piercings feel weird at first but then...Well... Noiz is jerking him off again and Aoba is having a really hard time not to come again.  “Please Noiz, _your beads_ … I can’t- I can’t--!” _I wanna cum after you this time._

“Aoba...It is getting really... _really_... hard to control myself right now-" Noiz explains between restrained thrusts "... If you continue to plea like that... ... I’ll seriously justrip you apart.” Noiz warns, frown deep in concentration.

Aoba grabs hold of his own erection, freeing Noiz to move as he pleases. “Do it! _Rip me apart..._ Please,Noiz. _I wanna feel you cum inside me."_   _...Oh god, I said that out loud!_ Aoba's face is brightly red.

That was it. Noiz groaned hard and immediately starts thrusting with all his force, desperately, while embracing the blunette tightly and submitting him into a rough kiss. Aoba kisses him back with equal force while he sinks his nails sharply on his back, making Noiz groan even more. All the possible pain converts to pleassure as Aoba very slowly touches himself, careful not to cum yet... and finding it really hard.

Soon, Noiz's thrusts becomes erratic and starts twitching inside him like mad. Aoba's eyes go up at the feeling _._ With their tongues still entangled, Aoba finally lets go... and both cry out their orgasm in each others mouths as Noiz spills inside him.

Still with heavy breaths, the blond pulls out and collapses on the side. Both take some time to recover.

Aoba's body is a total mess.

Noiz's jeans are a total mess.

“I finally got to fuck you… Geez.” Noiz says after a while, snuzzling against him.

“ _Tsk._  Shut up, brat. It hurts...” Aoba replies pissed, but snuzzles too.

“Heh. I warned you...”

"Shut it!" Aoba says half-heartedly. Something cold begins to drip onto the side of his waist. "SHOWER. NOW."

**Moments later~

"Aaah~ The water feels awesome." Aoba smiles. Noiz hugs him from behind and slides soap over his chest, cleaning him. “So...”

“So?”

“Are we... ...'Boyfriends'?”

Aoba pauses for a sec and says "Yeah..." ... “Yeah. We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it was the best cold pizza they ever had. Ze End.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed it, it was fun to write. A little hard, since it was my first time writing something this long (i’m such a newb. this is not long at all) but fun nevertheless. Hoped you had fun too.
> 
> I wanted to include so many more drabbles from their times at the train, tho... things such as how the heck did Noiz get to know Aoba's hair is sensitive, or how did Aoba know the brat lived alone. But I think it's enough for this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading until the end!


End file.
